


Bleeding Out

by CJ_Ackerman17



Series: shit i write when im on my feelings about snk/aot [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Titan Arc, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, basically just some fluffy angst because chapter 138 hurt my feelings, female titan basically smacks the shit out of levi lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Ackerman17/pseuds/CJ_Ackerman17
Summary: Mikasa heard the smack, and she watched as humanities strongest was caught off guard. He was sent to the ground harshly and she cringed, but her instincts acted before her heart could. She tore the female titans arm apart and swiftly grabbed Eren from her mouth, holding him in her arms.She went to make a getaway but reminded herself that Levi had been smacked to the floor pretty hard and far away from the scene. She groaned and pressed forward, she needed to catch up and find commander Erwin.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: shit i write when im on my feelings about snk/aot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 138 of the manga hurt my feelings so im pretending it didnt happen and wrote some fanfiction

Erwin ordered Levi to refill his tank and head back to his squad, which he made the mistake of looking down to see all of his dead friends in different parts on the ground. 

He didn’t cry. He didn’t weep. He had to keep going. For them. 

Mikasa had eventually joined him after they both caught sight of the explosion meaning that Eren had transformed. Levi didn’t question it. He already knew who she was. 

“Distract her,” Levi ordered the young cadet, he caught her sharp gaze with his own. “Let me tear her defenses apart, when you see an opening to get Eren, fucking take it.”

But one they made it there it was a completely different sight. The female titan had already taken Eren into her mouth without swallowing and high-tailed it through the forest.

“Change of plan, you stay back!” Levi ordered as the two of them flew desperately faster. “Let me tear her down, I need you to distract her before I do. I need to find the opening, I’m not letting you get hurt!”

Mikasa glared, “captain-!”

He growled, “I get that you’re in love with him but by the walls I need you to be rational. Believe in my command, understand me?”

She had nodded her head and Levi turned back, launching his ODM gear and making himself go faster. He was right behind her, he could see the mop of blonde hair on the titan and before he could think of who she looked like, she turned around and swung as hard as he could.

But Levi wasn’t called humanities strongest for no reason. With impressive speed he inverted his blades and did his classic spin that no one else could master, tearing apart her arm first, trying to break the ligaments and leave plenty of room for Mikasa to find an opening.

He had to make her jaw drop, he had to get Eren out of there. He was their hope for humanity. If Levi couldn’t get him out then nobody could. 

With a shout he went for her legs next, tearing them apart as well. He cut as deep as he could and watched as she finally fell to the ground. He took this as his opportunity to launch his gear towards her face, pulling his blades back and when he went to slice at her jaw he caught sight of Mikasa. 

“No! Don’t!”

But it was too late. Mikasa was so driven by her intent to kill that she went straight for the female titans' nape. She went to slice it open but when she heard Levi shout, she glanced over at him and saw he was going for the jaw to cut Eren open. 

“Grab Eren!”

He was successful in doing that but what he didn’t expect was for the female titans arm to heal so fast that when she tried to deflect Mikasa from cutting her nape, Levi got caught up in her hit and he was unable to balance his ODM gear anymore. 

Mikasa heard the smack, and she watched as humanities strongest was caught off guard. He was sent to the ground harshly and she cringed, but her instincts acted before her heart could. She tore the female titans arm apart and swiftly grabbed Eren from her mouth, holding him in her arms.

She went to make a getaway but reminded herself that Levi had been smacked to the floor pretty hard and far away from the scene. She groaned and pressed forward, she needed to catch up and find commander Erwin. 

Carrying Eren was no big deal, when she finally made it to the formation she laid Eren in the wagon. She looked around and when she found commander Erwin she ran up to him. “Commander!”

He looked at her through his map, “you retrieved Eren?”

“Captain Levi was injured in the process, we don’t know the status of the female titan.”

Commander Erwin folded the map when he heard his husband's status, “Is captain Levi still in the forest?”

“He’s about a mile in, got smacked by the female titan and lost control of his gear. I’m sorry I couldn’t retrieve him, but the extra weight would have made my gear impossible to use. He took the hit so I wouldn’t have too. He saved both Eren and I.”

“Get in the wagon with Eren, I’ll go retrieve the captain myself.” Erwin ordered, he looked around until he found Hange. “Section commander Hange! Come with me, we need to fetch captain Levi. The female titan got the best of him.”

Commander Erwin nodded and once Hange was right behind him they rode into the forest. “So you think he’s alright?” Hange asked as they galloped, holding the reins on their horses. 

“Our main objective is to find him first, then assess later.” Erwin said as he looked around, “I can’t find him anywhere.”

“We barely covered the forest. He’ll show up. He’s humanities strongest, he can’t die by a hit from a titan.”

Erwin frowned. 

You never know what to expect when you go beyond the walls. 

They rode for about a minute or so until Erwin spotted something, or, someone on the ground. “Over there!”

Both of them detoured their horses and once they got closer both of them immediately knew who it was lying there in a pool of blood, the stained green cape covering his entire body besides his legs. 

Erwin leaped off of his horse and jogged up to his husband, kneeling down. “Levi? Hey,” he grabbed Levi’s shoulder and gently turned him over so he was on his back. “Shit.”

Hange knelt down next to Erwin and frowned, assessing the best she could without any medical equipment. He had a horrid jagged cut across his temple that went down to his cheek and blood was pooling out of it. There was blood caked in his hair and a lot of it pooled onto the ground. His knee was a little twisted and that was something Hange needed to do now.

“I need to put his leg back in place, we don’t have any splints and if that isn’t treated right away he won’t be able to walk again.” Hange went to the other side and grabbed his leg, “steady him, Erwin.”

Erwin did as he was told and moved Levi’s head so he rested in his lap. He had taken off his cloak and held it to Levi’s head to try and stop the bleeding. He grabbed both of Levi’s scraped arms and held them to his chest that was rising and falling slowly. “Got him.”

Hange took a deep breath, her heart beating quickly. She wasn’t going to lie, she was nervous. She’s never seen Levi injured before and neither has Erwin. Hange counted to three in her head and closed her eyes, cringing at the popping sound in Levi’s leg as she set it back in place.

Levi’s eyes shot up and he yelped in pain, trying to sit up but Erwin held him down. “Levi it’s us, it's Erwin and Hange. We had to reset your leg, you’re fine.”

But his eyes couldn’t stay open and they began to flutter shut, Erwin felt a surge of panic. “Hey no, open your eyes Levi. Come on.”

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.

“We have to get back and fast,” Hange said as she stood up. “I don’t think he has much time left.”

They hurried and got on their horses, heading right back to the formation. Erwin didn’t bother dropping Levi into a wagon, it would take more time that they did not have. Besides, Eren was currently taking up space in the wagon along with their fallen comrades. 

Erwin held Levi against his chest as they rode. “Please be okay.”

He got no response. 

  
  
  
  


_

  
  
  
  


In the infirmary was where Erwin stayed for days, waiting for his husband to wake up. And on the third day of being in there, Levi finally showed signs of coming back to him. He practically shot out of his chair and grabbed Levi’s hand. He watched as his eyes moved behind his eyelids and a groan escaped the smaller man.

“Come on, open your eyes.”

Levi took in a sharp intake of breath before fluttering his eyes open. His pupils were dilated and he had to blink a handful of times before his eyes could adjust to the light. He groaned and tried to look around but the light was so damn bright he closed his eyes again.

Erwin picked up on it, he went to the lightswitch and dimmed the lights and returned to Levi's bed. He grabbed his hand again, “open your eyes.”

Obediently, he opened his eyes again. “Wha… oh, ow, fuck!” He raised a hand to his head but before he could touch it, Erwin grabbed it.

“Don’t touch your head. I know it hurts, but it’s stitched up and bandaged. You took a hard hit.” Erwin explained, holding both of Levi’s hands now.

“That.. fucking bitch..” he groaned, “smacked.. Smacked the fuck out… of me…”

Erwin ran his fingers over his hands, “she got you good but Hange and I got you. Cadet Ackerman brought Eren back.”

He glanced at Erwin, eyes unfocused. “How… bad?”

“You got a severe concussion and your leg will be in a splint for about two weeks. You’ve been out for a couple days.”

Levi winced at the throbbing pain in his head, “medicine?”

Erwin smiled, “yeah, coming right up.”

  
  
  


_

  
  
  
  


Erwin was doing paperwork two weeks later when he heard footsteps coming towards his door. They were soft enough that by the time his door knob turned over he knew who it was. 

Levi walked through the door. He had a scar on the side of his head, specifically the temple and he had finally gotten the splint off earlier that morning. He was still adjusting to walking again. He was glad for the dim lighting in the room and he shut the door behind him.

“Hey you,” Erein turned in his seat just in time for Levi to lean down and press his lips against his own. He hummed and pulled away, “up and walking again I see.”

“Still hurts, won't be flying anytime soon.” Levi pulled out a chair and sat down, resting his injured leg up on Erwins lap. 

The commander nodded and took a break from his paperwork. “How is your head?”

He folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on top of them. “Hurts a lot but Hange said it was normal, it won’t be fully healed for a couple weeks. You’ve been a bit distant, what’s gotten into you?”

Erwin couldn’t ignore Levi’s intense stare. To be fair, he didn’t think anyone could. After all these years, Levi still made him nervous. “I was so worried about you. Seeing all that blood.. If I didn't see your chest moving I would have thought you were dead. I thought I lost you.”

“Well you didn’t, so stop moping about it. Remember that time you almost got swallowed by a titan? I about lost my shit but I kept a level head because I knew you wouldn’t go out like that.”

“Seeing you so injured worried me, you understand.”

“And seeing you plan things so reckless worries me, you understand.”

Erwin sighed, “I can’t get anywhere with you, can I?”

Levi smirked, “well you certainly didn’t marry me because of my nice personality, commander.”

“It’s good to have you up and walking again,” Erwin brought his hands to Levi’s once injured leg. “Does it hurt when I touch it?”

“No.”

“Good,” he massaged his knee and smiled when he saw Levi’s features relax. “You know, if you die before me, I’m going to be pissed at you.”

“Oh no,” Levi faked sarcasm, “commander Erwin is mad at his favorite captain, what are you gonna do? Hunt me down in the afterlife? You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah but you decided to marry this idiot.”

“You decided first, you proposed.”

“But you said yes.”

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes, “shut the fuck up you dunce.”

Erwin chuckled, “love you too.”

A loving look crossed Levi’s face and that was all Erwin needed to confirm that he loved him too. Levi wasn’t all that great with words, he showed it through actions. Erwin continued massaging Levi’s knee until it finally lulled Levi to sleep later that night, face pressed against his folded arms. 

It was then that Erwin carried him to bed and tucked him in, kissing his husband's forehead and walking back to his desk. He turned back to his paperwork and began to sign more documents. A deep voice stopped him, “not coming to bed, eyebrows?”

Erwin laughed, “course, coming darling.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“You know you love it.”

Another huff, “whatever.”

Erwin just smiled. 

He was so glad Levi made it out alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? 
> 
> also, if you're a manga reader, then im so sorry lmao 
> 
> my feelings are HURT by chapter 138. cant wait for 139.


End file.
